Quand Scott rencontre Stiles
by TomiMact
Summary: Le shérif Stilinski est muté, lui et son fils de 13 ans : Stiles, doivent quitter New York pour aller à Beacon Hills . Le jeune Stilinski rentre en 4e... on ne devient pas meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain, et Scott et Stiles ne sont pas une exception... ( certains personnages ne sont bien sûr pas présents : Derek, Allison, Peter et d'autre...) (avant saison 1)
1. chapitre 1 : En route pour beacon Hillss

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

résumé :  
le shérif Stilinski est muté, lui et son fils de 13 ans : Stiles, doivent quitter New York pour aller à Beacon hills. Le jeune Stilinski rentre en 4ème...  
on ne devient pas meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain , et Scott et Stiles ne sont pas une exception...

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi... sauf l'histoire...

* * *

chapitre 1 : en route pour Beacon hills

Un enfant assis par terre dans sa chambre vide, réfléchissait la tête dans les mains lorsqu'une voix l'appela de l'étage du dessous:  
- Stiles ! On y va, le camion de déménagement est déjà parti depuis une heure !  
- J'arrive papa ! Réponds le jeune en regardant pour la dernière fois sa chambre, 13 ans dans cette chambre... ce dit Stiles nostalgique.  
- Ah! te voilà, tu es prêt ? tu n'as rien oublié . Lui demanda son père le voyant descendre les escaliers  
- oui je suis prêt et non j'ai tout . Lui répondit Stiles  
- en route alors ! S'exclama son père

Ils quittèrent la maison où ils avaient vécu pendant 13 ans, car John et sa femme étaient arrivés à la naissance de Stiles et maintenant ils devaient partir...  
Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture de service du shérif , direction Beacon hills !  
Stiles la tête sur sa main regardait dehors d'un air triste... son père étonné par son silence étrange... alors que normalement son fils était bavard... trop bavard, il brisa donc le silence :

_- ça va __.  
__- __Ô...__oui pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles en tournant la tête vers sont__pères__ une petite larme a l'œil __  
__- Stiles... ? Mais, tu __pleures__.__ S'inquiéta le shérif. __  
__- n__...__non __ce n'est__. rien je pensais à maman...__  
__- …__  
__Cela __faisait__ maintenant 1 __an__ que Claudia la mère de Stiles et femme de John était décédée suite à une maladie...__  
__- moi aussi elle me manque Stiles, moi aussi... _

_ils roulaient déjà depuis __1 __h, le ventre de Stiles __gargouillait__, le shérif avait entendu la plainte du ventre de son fils et lui demanda :__  
__- tu __as__ faim ? tu veux que l'on s'arrête __.__  
__- Euh... je veux bien … répondit le jeune Stilinski_

_Ils prirent des sandwichs et s'installèrent à une table de pique-nique pour les manger. Ils ne dirent rien, le shérif brisa de nouveau le silence :_

_-et ton ami Daniel __vas-tu__ lui écrire ? __Vas-tu__ rester en contact avec lui ?_

_-Ça ne __servirait__ à rien... répondit le jeune __  
__-pourquoi tu __dis__ ça ? C'est ton ami...__  
__-ouais tu __parles__ d'un ami dès que je lui __ai__ dit que je déménagerais et que je ne __serrais__ plus au collège, il m'a __traité__ de traitre et ne __m'a__ plus parlé après... dit Stiles la mine triste.__  
__-mais... c'était ton meilleur ami... mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver un ami sincère...__  
__-vrais ? Questionna son fils__  
__-je te le __promets__...__  
__-merci...papa... remercia Stiles en baillant, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit_

_Stiles __dormait__ déjà depuis une bonne heure quand __son__ père le réveilla :__  
__-Stiles... Stiles __réveille__ toi... dit doucement __son__ père à l'oreille de son fils__  
__-mm... on est arrivé ? Demanda Stiles en s'étirant et baillant.__  
__-non pas encore il reste environ 1h 40 de route, on fait juste une pause pour __se__ dégourdir les jambes. __Réponds__ le shérif__  
__-ah, euh... bah je vais aller me dégourdir les pattes alors ! Et aller __aux toilettes__ par la même occasion ! S'exclama le jeune en filant vers les toilettes __  
__-là je le __reconnais__ bien, ça c'est mon fils ! Ce dit le shérif avec un petit sourire_

_Quelque minute plus tard le jeune Stilinski était revenu, son père l'attendait assit sur le siège du conducteur mais il avait les jambes à l'extérieur, lorsqu'__il__ vit __son__ fils il ouvrit la portière côté passager, rentra ses jambes, et ferma sa portière__...  
__-tu es prêt gamin __.__ Demanda le shérif à son fils__  
__-ouais on peut y aller, je suis prêt ! Lui dit son fils tout souriant __  
__-eh bah dit donc, qu'__est__ qui t'arrive tout __à__ coup ? __Demanda __son père étonné et un sourire __aux lèvres  
__-je me suis dit : Stiles, New York c'est le passé, et Beacon Hill le futur, alors arrête de déprimé !__  
__Et __là__ sans prévenir son père l'enlaça... __  
__-je suis fier de toi ! __  
__-Merci papa ! Lui dit son fils en répondant __à__ son câlin__  
__-aller on y __va__ ! Déclara son père en se séparant de l'enlacement __  
__-en route ! À fond les machine ! S'exclama Stiles __  
__-euh... Stiles ?_

_-Oui papa ? Demanda Stiles avec un regard innocent __  
__-calme toi, ma voiture n'est pas une formule 1 ! lui dit son père en souriant__  
__-ah... oui désolé ! __Dit-il__ tout penaud.__  
__Stiles s'endormit de nouveau, bien qu'il soit hyperactif il dormait souvent en voiture.__  
__Le shérif vit enfin le panneaux « bienvenue à Beacon Hill » il arrêta la voiture juste devant une maison blanche __avec de grandes fenêtres__, un étage et une petite cheminer __trônaient__ sur le toit de tuiles bleu nuit.__  
__Le camion de déménagement était déjà là, après avoir mis le frein à main de sa voiture il remarqua que son fils dormait encore, il __entreprit__ donc de le réveiller doucement:__  
__-Stiles... Stiles __réveilles-toi__ nous sommes arrivé ! Lui dit son père__  
__-mm... hein...? quoi... ? __Somnolait__ Stiles __  
__-nous sommes arrivé !__  
__-C'est __vrai__ ?! S'exclama Stiles réveiller et tout excité__  
__-oui nous sommes à Beacon Hill, et voici notre maison ! Dit le shérif en montrant la maison.__  
__-Cool ! S'exclama Stiles excité comme une puce..._

_à suivre..._

* * *

_ bye TomiMact _


	2. chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie commence

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie commence...

Stiles et son père étaient arrivés depuis déjà une semaine, les cartons n'étaient pas tous déballer, John n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler, il avait décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances pour profiter de son fils encore un peu avant la rentrée qui approchait vite : il ne restait que trois jours...

À peine levé Stiles se mit à jouer dans sa chambre avec sa console: la première chose qu'il avait déballé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait branché les deux manettes... il savait pourtant bien qu'il serait seul à jouer, lorsqu'il habitait à New York il jouait toujours avec Daniel son ex-meilleur ami... il eut un soupir et posa sa manette sur son lit et partit au rez-de-chaussée prendre sont déjeuné, son père était déjà levé et prenait un café en regardant le journal, lorsqu'il vit son fils il posa son journal

-salut gamin ! Bien dormi ? Demanda son père avec un sourire

- ouais ça va , et toi ?

- moi aussi ça va , pas trop stressé pour lundi ?

- un peut . Avoua Stiles

- ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer ! Le rassura son père ; et a tu visité le quartier ?

-pas encore, mais je comptai y aller aujourd'hui à vélo. Répondit son fils

- bonne idée ! Acquiesça le shérif

après avoir fini de prendre son petit déjeuné, il sortit son vélo du garage, et il commença à faire un tour du quartier, il se retrouva devant une maison qui ressemblait à la sienne, un vélo vert était posé contre le garage.  
« Peut-être qu'il y a un garçon de mon âge? » pensa Stiles et continua son petit tour du quartier, petit tour qui se transforma en grand tour, il regarda sa montre:

-merde ! Midi et demi ! Papa doit m'attendre !  
Il fonça en direction de chez lui, 15 minutes plus tard il était devant chez lui  
- bah alors, tu t'es perdu ou quoi . Lui demanda son père  
- excuse-moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée ! Répondit Stiles d'une petite voix avec un sourire gêner.  
- ce n'est pas grave; j'ai fait des spaghettis .  
- c'est vrai que j'ai faim !  
- on ne te changera pas, toujours aussi gourmand ! Rigola son père  
- kef qui y a de drôle ? Demanda Stiles la bouche pleine de spaghetti  
- Ah ! toi, si tu te voyais, tu as l'aire d'un hamster comme ça ! Se moqua son père  
-Fest malin ! Dit Stiles toujours la bouche pleine  
- Ah !

L'après-midi Stiles parti refaire du vélo, et vers 17h il rentra chez lui prendre une douche, puis il joua à sa console

- Stiles à table ! Appela son père de l'étage inférieur  
- j'arrive ! Cria Stiles en ce levant après manger il partit ce couché... il fit un cauchemar, toujours le même depuis la mort de sa mère : il est dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital quand soudain les lumières s'éteignent et plus personne dans l'hôpital, sauf... une personne dont il ne voyait pas le visage et qui commença à le poursuivre avec une hache, Stiles courut vers l'ascenseur, mais arrivé devant il avait beau appuyer sur le bouton l'ascenseur refusait de venir, pendant ce temps l'homme à la hache approchait de plus en plus... Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur en fermant les yeux...  
et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était dans son lit  
-encore ce cauchemar ! Ce dit Stiles qui tremblait encore comme une feuille; je déteste les hôpitaux ! Lança-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau mais cette fois c'est sans cauchemars n'y rêve qu'il finit cette nuit

le dimanche arriva très vite...  
- stiles ?  
- oui papa ? Qu'est qui y a ?  
- ça te dirait un petit redonné en forêt cette après-midi toi et moi, avant la rentrée ça va te changer les idées, tu ne crois pas . Proposa son père  
- ouais pourquoi pas ! S'exclama stiles  
- bon alors, on prend le petit déjeuné , je prépare les sandwichs et après ont parts, ok ?  
- ouais cool ! S'exclama stiles en sautillant  
- mon fils est une sauterelle... ce dit le shérif avec sourire

a suivre...

* * *

bye TomiMact


	3. chapitre 3 : Ballade en forêt

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

chapitre 3 : Balade en forêt

Leurs déjeuners avalé... Plutôt engloutis pour Stiles, ils partirent en direction de la forêt un sac à dos chacun avec à l'intérieur eau et nourritures, ils étaient prêts pour cette randonnée père-fils !

Arrivé devant une vieille maison qui semblait être là depuis des siècles, Stiles ne put se retenir:  
- heureusement que l'on n'a pas déménagé ici ! C'est quoi cette maison !?  
- le shérif de cette ville m'en a parlé... lui répondit son père  
- mais c'est toi le shérif ! Non ? Demanda Stiles étonné  
- je veux dire l'ancien shérif, il part en retraite; je disais donc cette maison... il y a eu un incendie et presque toute la famille est décédé ce jour-là sauf une personne qui est dans le coma depuis... Deux de la famille qui était à ce moment au lycée on survécut... répondit sombrement son père  
- c'était quoi le nom de cette famille . Questionna Stiles curieux  
- la famille Hale, se son Derek et sa sœur Laura qui on survécut au triste sort de leur famille.

- il son où maintenant ? Demanda le jeune Stilinski  
- je crois que Derek est parti , sa sœur en revanche n'est pas partie...  
- je peux visiter la maison . Supplia le jeune  
- non c'est trop dangereux, la maison peut s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment ! Lui dit son père ; j'espère que tu n'iras pas ?! Dit son père, ce n'était plus une affirmation qu'une question  
- oui... papa... répondit stiles la tête baisser « un jour j'irai dans cette maison ! » pensa-t-il  
- bon, continuons...

Quelques heures plus tard ils firent une pause pour manger leurs pique-niques  
- c'est demain que tu commences à travailler . Demanda stiles avant de mordre dans son sandwich  
- oui, c'est demain en même temps que tu rentres au collège, pourquoi ?  
- Ch'etait pour favoire . Répondit stiles la bouche pleine  
- tu ne peux pas avaler avant de parler . Demanda son père en rigolant  
- si je faisais pas ça... commença stiles  
- ce serait plus propre ! Termina son père  
- mais, non ! Ce ne serait pas drôle ! Rectifia stiles  
- j'espère que tu perdras cette habitude ! S'exclama son père les yeux vers le ciel  
- ouais peut être ! Lui dit son fils en faisant un clin d'œil  
Il était 4h de l'après-midi lorsque le shérif s'exprima:  
- on va rentrer, tu en dis quoi ? Demanda le shérif à son fils  
- ouais j'ai les jambes en compote ! se plaint stiles; Mais j'aurai bien aimé voir des loups ! Rajouta-t-il  
- stiles ?  
- quoi ?  
- il n'y a plus de loup en Californie depuis plus de 50 ans*  
- ah...? dommage... dit stiles déçu

6h du soir, il était rentré chez eux depuis environ une 1 h, stiles jouait à sa console et son père regardait la télé. Le shérif appela son fils :  
- stiles ! J'ai quelque pour toi ! Appela le père de ce dernier  
- c'est quoi . Demanda le jeune en arrivant dans le salon  
- ahah ! Tien regarde ! Dit-il en lui tendant l'objet...  
- mais... c'est... un téléphone portable ?! Pour moi ? Demanda stiles qui commença à sautiller  
- oui c'est pour toi ! Lui sourit son père  
- Merci papa ! s'écria stiles en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

à suivre...

* * *

(* les loups de Californie ont disparu depuis 1920 donc cela fait plus de 50 ans ! )

* * *

bye TomiMact


	4. chapitre 4 : premier jour de classe

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

chapitre 4 : premier jour de classe...

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut;  
- encore ce cauchemar ! Ce dit le jeune en regardant sont réveil qui affichait 4h24...  
Puis il se rendormit... Il émergea de nouveau à 6h59 une minute avant que son réveil sonne, il coupa la sonnerie du réveil et ce leva en s'étirant, les yeux à moitié clos il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche ce qui finit de le réveiller. Après être passé environ 15 minutes à la douche il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné  
- Tiens . Un mot de papa ? « je suis parti tôt pour faire connaissance avec mes collègues, je t'ai mis ton repas de ce soir dans le frigo, passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour les amis ! Ah oui, tu peux aussi y aller en vélo mais fait attention. Je serais de retour vers 10h du soir. Biz ton papa qui t'aime »

- cool je peux y aller en vélo ! Ce dit Stiles avec un grand sourire  
À 8h, Stiles part de chez lui en vélo, il arrive 15 minutes plus tard devant son collège qui faisait aussi lycée  
- je commence à 8h30 j'ai 15 minutes devant moi, que faire ? Pensa Stiles en attachant son vélo, à côté d'un vélo vert...; je l'ai déjà vu ce vélo... pensa-t-il

il inspira un grand coup et il rentra dans le bâtiment...

Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves d'arrivée, certains marchaient, d'autres couraient, discutaient, remplissaient leur casier... Stiles avança dans le couloir avec son sac se dirigent vers le bureau des inscriptions:  
- euh bon...bonjours... commença Stiles la voix tremble  
- c'est pourquoi ? Lui demanda la femme derrière son bureau la femme n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, les cheveux blancs mal coiffés, de grosse lunette rouge sur le bout du nez, elle regarda Stiles impatiente  
- c...c'était p...pour donner les d...dernières feuilles d'inscription...réussi t-il à dire en pausant les feuilles sur le bureau de la femme

- monsieur Stilinski c'est ça . Demanda la femme  
- Ô...oui c'est ça ! Bon merci ! Dit-il en commençant à s'en aller...  
- attendez jeune homme ! N'oubliez pas votre numéro de casier et votre code ! Dit-elle en tendant une petite feuille  
- ah merci ! Remercia Stiles avant de partir

Le papier en main il partit vers les casiers, il trouva le sien, il essaya de l'ouvrir mais le casier refusa de s'ouvrir...  
- ils sont durs a ouvrir... dit une voix à côté de lui  
- o...oui …  
- tu permets . Dit le jeune en donnant un coup dedans, le casier s'ouvrit...  
- merci... euh...  
- Danny, Danny Mahealani. Lui répondit son interlocuteur  
- ah...bah merci Danny... moi c'est Stiles Stilinski  
- tu es nouveau ? Demanda Danny  
- oui. Répondit simplement Stiles  
- moi aussi ! Fit l'autre  
Quelque minute plus tard la sonnerie du début des cours sonna

Stiles se dirigea vers sa classe avec Danny lui aussi en 4ème, ils rentrèrent en classe, tous les élèves bavardait ensemble... le professeur était déjà arrivé, il prit la parole :  
- silence ! Je suis messieurs Harris votre professeur principale, mais aussi votre professeur de chimie...

- j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ce prof... souffla Stiles à Danny  
- vous ! S'exclama le prof en montrant stiles; c'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda-t-il les sourcilles froncé.  
- euh... Stiles Stilinski, messieurs... répondit Stiles la tête basse  
- vous ne voulez pas être en retenue dès la rentrée? je me trompe, messieurs Stilinski ? Lui demanda le professeur un sourire mauvais aux lèvres; quoique se ferait de la compagnie à messieurs McCall ! Ajouta-t-il en regardant un élève brun que Stiles n'avait pas vu...  
Le cours se termina...  
- tu as entendu ça ? Demanda un élève blond à un autre  
- non, quoi ? Répondit l'autre  
- l'entraîneur de basket est parti et à la place c'est un entraîneur de lacrosse qui va le remplacer ! Dit-il à son ami.  
- c'est quoi lacrosse . Questionna l'autre  
- je ne sais pas... avoua le blond à son interlocuteur

Du côté de Stile et de Danny...  
- eh bien, mon premier jour et je mets déjà un prof à dos ! S'exclama Stiles une fois loin de la classe du professeur  
- Peut-être qu'il était simplement de mauvaise humeur... Lui dit Danny pour le rassurer  
- tu as surement raison... dit Stile pour ce rassuré; mais tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment collé cette élève ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son prochain cours suivi de Danny  
- je ne sais pas... répondit ce dernier; et après on a quoi comme cours ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet  
- Économie je crois... répondit Stiles en rentrant dans la classe  
- Bonjour à tous je suis nouveau ici, je suis messieurs Finstock je serais votre professeur... mais aussi coach de lacrosse, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et sont intéressés qu'ils viennent au gymnase ce soir vers 6h moins dix je leur expliquerais...  
- ça a l'air intéressant... ce dit Danny; j'irai voir, tien !  
- donc l'économie... commença le prof

à suivre...

* * *

merci à toi yumi-elfeuw pour me suivre et pour tes reviews ^^


	5. chapitre 5 : premier contact avec Scott

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

chapitre 5 : premier contact avec Scott

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours pour les élèves, les classes se vident...  
- tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda Stiles à Danny  
- euh... désolé je vais aller voir le coach pour lacrosse et ça commence dans vingt minutes s'excusa Danny  
- ah... euh... ok à demain alors ! Dit Stiles en lui fit un signe en partant  
- ouais à demain ! Répondit Danny en lui faisant signe lui aussi.  
Stiles sorti et parti en direction de son vélo...  
- tien le vélo vert est toujours là ! Ce dit t-il  
Il entendit un bruit d'un objet qui tombe au sol, il baissa la tête vers le sol et vit un objet à ses pieds, il se pencha pour le récupérer...  
- un inhalateur pour asthmatiques ? D'où il vient ? se demanda Stiles en regardant l'objet dans ses mains, il releva la tête et vus le jeune garçon qui selon messieurs Harris était collé...; c'est à toi ? Demanda Stiles à l'autre jeune.  
- o...oui c'est le mien... répondit ce dernier  
- bah, tien, et fait attention la prochaine fois ! Lui dit Stiles en rendant son inhalateur à l'autre

_- m...merci... remercia l'autre  
- c'est McCall, c'est ça ?  
- s...Scott Mc... Mccall... oui c'est ça... répondit timidement le jeune McCall  
- et moi c'est Stile Stilinski, ravi faire ta connaissance ! Se présenta Stile en tendant sa main  
- moi aussi … répondit Scott en lui serrant la main  
- il est à toi ce vélo . Demanda Stiles en montrant le vélo vert.  
- oui je l'ai eu il n'y a pas si longtemps...bon je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi ma mère va s'inquiéter... au mot « mère » le regard de Stiles s'assombrit; j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda Scott mais Stiles avait pris son vélo et il était parti; bizarre ce Stiles... ce dit Scott en montant sur son vélo; et en plus je suis en retenue demain soir !_

_Stiles rentra chez lui les yeux humides : il avait pleuré en route, lorsque l'autre avait parlé de sa mère il n'a pas résisté, il c'était mis à pleurer, la mort de sa mère était encore trop proche, Scott avait dû trouver son comportement bizarre surtout qu'il l'avait laissé sans explication, heureusement avec Danny cela n'était pas arrivé...  
Il alla ce coucher sans manger, il n'avait pas faim, cette première journée avait été éprouvante pour lui...  
Il s'endormit malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentît, il fit de nouveau les cauchemars de l'hôpital... quand soudain...  
- Aaaaaaaaah ! Un cri de terreur déchira la nuit...  
- Stiles ! Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda inquiet son père en rentrant en trombe dans sa chambre  
- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Stiles criait de plus belle  
- calme toi Stiles, je suis là tout va bien... le rassura son père qui le prix dans ses bras...  
- ma...ma...maman...? Souffla Stiles endormi _

_- non c'est papa... lui dit le shérif tristement; mon pauvre je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état...  
- Pa...papa ? Qu'est que tu fait là . Demanda Stiles qui se réveilla doucement dans les bras de son père  
- tu as fait un cauchemar... lui répondit simplement son père  
- me...merci, papa... dit Stiles avant de se rendormir _

_Plus tôt dans la soirée du côté de Scott  
- j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda Scott mais Stiles avait pris son vélo et il était parti; bizarre ce stiles... ce dit Scott en montant sur son vélo; et en plus je suis en retenue demain soir !_

_À peine était-il arrivé que sa mère lui demanda les mains sur les hanches:  
- tu es déjà en retenue .!  
- o...oui mais... commença Scott  
- il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ce soir t'a retenu, qu'est que tu encore fis .  
- Ce soir ?! À quelle heure ? Demanda Scott les yeux grands ouverts  
- Dans 10 minutes... répondit sa mère ; mais tu ne m'as pas... commença madame McCall mais il était déjà parti... _

_après sa retenu il revint chez lui, sa mère le vu du salon:  
- alors qu'a tu fait ?  
- j... j'ai frôlé sa voiture avec mon vélo... répondit le jeune McCall  
- quoi ?! Tu rigoles . S'écria sa mère; ce n'est pas ça, tu mens Scott !  
- non je ne mens pas regarde le motif... il lui montra un papier avec marquer : « Mr McCall classe de quatrième en retenue, motif abimé la voiture d'un professeur »  
- eh bah, ce professeur ne t'aime pas... lui dit sa mère  
- bon je monte dans ma chambre ! Tu viens Dex ! Dit-il en appelant un vieux berger allemand, qui se leva pour le rejoindre tout doucement...  
- n'embête pas trop Dex, il n'est plus tout jeune, il a 13 ans... lui rappela sa mère  
- je sais maman, il a le même âge que moi ! Lui répondit son fils avec un grand sourire; _

_- Scott, une dernière chose...  
- oui ?  
- on mange dans 10 minutes.  
- ok m'an ! Dit-il en montant les marches à toute vitesse, Dex le suivait avec un peu de mal...  
- ce petit va me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure... se dit-elle avec un sourire..._

_à suivre..._

* * *

_merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire _

_bye TomiMact _


	6. chapitre 6: une chose n'arrive jamais

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

petite parenthèse avant de commencer... je ne vais pas seulement raconter la rencontre de Stile et Scott, mais aussi d'autres détaillent qui aurait pu leur arrivée, en finissant avec le soir de la morsure de Scott.

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

chapitre 6 : une chose n'arrive jamais sans raison...

Stiles se réveilla encore avant que son réveil ne sonne... il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine...

- Bonjour ! ça va, mon garçon ? Demanda son père avec un sourire  
- euh...oui, mais tu ne commences pas plus tôt ? Questionna le jeune stilinski  
- non pas ce matin, mais c'est exceptionnel ! Répondit le shérif, il posa le journal qu'il avait dans les mains; prêt pour ton deuxième jour ?  
- euh... ouais. Répondit-il à son père; « mais j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée... » se dit-il

- Veux-tu que je t'emmène, ce matin ?  
- bah ouais pourquoi pas ! Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire  
- je préfère quand tu est comme ça ! Lui dit son père  
- comment ? Demanda Stiles sans comprendre  
- la nuit dernière... tu as surement encore fait un cauchemar... Répondit son père  
- o... oui c'est toujours le même... lui répondit tristement Stiles  
- et c'est quoi ce cauchemar, tu peux me le raconter ? Demanda son père  
- euh... d'a... d'accord, bah voilà : c'est le même depuis la mort de maman, je suis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, quand soudain les lumières s'éteignent et il n'y a plus personne dans l'hôpital, sauf... une personne dont je ne voit pas le visage et qui commença à me poursuivre avec une hache, je cours vers l'ascenseur, mais arrivé devant, j'appuie sur le bouton l'ascenseur mais il refuse de venir, pendant ce temps l'homme à la hache s'approche de plus en plus... je me laisse glisser le long du mur en fermant les yeux...  
et lorsque je les rouvre je suis dans mon lit...  
- ah... ouais ! comme même, je comprends mieux que tu sois dans cet état ! Lui dit son père en lui faisant un câlin pour le rassurer.  
- Merci, Papa !

Quelque minute plus tard dans la voiture de son père en direction du collège...  
- « je me demande que vas me dire Scott, il faudra que je m'excuse, mais je ne sais pas comment lui je vais lui expliquer... ! » Se dit Stiles  
- on est arrivé, mon garçon ! Lui son père, ce qui le sortit de ses pensés  
- ah... euh...merci, et à ce soir...  
- Peut-être pas, je finis tard, bonne journée ! Lui dit son père  
- bah...merci ! Répondit son fils en sortant de la voiture.  
Il était déjà 8h20 : dix minutes avant le début des cours pour Stiles, il chercha Scott avant de rentrée en cours, mais ce dernier était introuvable...

- eh ! Stiles ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui  
- ah ! Salut Danny, ça va ? Salua Stiles qui c'était retourné pour voir d'où venait la voix  
- Moi, ça va, impec ! Lui répondit Danny avec un sourire  
- et lacrosse, c'était bien ? Demanda stiles curieux  
- ouais c'était bien, j'ai rencontré d'autre élève...  
- cool, et ça consiste en quoi ce sport ?  
- Bah... donc... deux équipes de dix joueurs se rencontrent (trois attaquants, trois milieux, trois défenseurs et un gardien) . Les joueurs utilisent une longue crosse pour attraper, porter et se passer une balle en caoutchouc, et l'objectif est de la mettre dans le but adverse. L'objectif est d'empêcher l'équipe adverse de marquer mais aussi de la déposséder de la balle à l'aide de leurs crosses, etles contacts physiques sont autorisés... expliqua Danny  
- ça a l'air... spécial... lança Stiles  
- ouais, mais cela change du basket, du foot ou d'autre sports ! Ajouta Danny  
- C'est sûr...

plus tard, après les cours du matin, juste avant de manger:  
- tu manges avec nous, Danny . Demanda un blond que Stiles avait déjà aperçu...  
- euh... ouais d'accord Jackson ! Mais, Stiles peut venir aussi ? Demanda Danny au blond  
- mais il n'est pas dans l'équipe ! Répondit Jackson  
- et alors ! Si tu ne veux pas, je ne mangerais pas avec vous ! Déclara Danny les sourcille froncé.  
- Ok ! Ok ! Dit Jackson résigné, il lança un regard noir à Stiles  
- c'est bon tout le monde est content ! S'exclama Danny

ils partirent en direction du self, lorsqu'ils rentraire il virent les autres élèves de l'équipe qui était déjà installé qui leur faisait signe, après avoir pris leurs plateaux et leurs nourritures ils alaires tous les trois s'assoir à la table...  
- c'est qui celui-là ?! Demanda méchamment un des élèves déjà installé en montrant Stiles  
- c'est un ami à Danny... répondit Jackson d'accord avec son pote  
- mouais... marmonna l'autre. Stiles se sentait... un peu seul...  
- « eh ! Bah dit donc ils n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécie, les potes à Danny ! » Pensa Stiles

Le repas continuait mais Stiles qui n'écoutait plus les conversations des autres, la dernière phrase qu'il avait écoutée et entendue c'était : « le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse était Jackson... » Il regardait les autres table, lorsque son regard s'arrêta à une table : où un jeune brun la tête vers son assiette mangeait seul... « Scott ! » pensa Stiles qui l'avait reconnu, il ne put s'empêcher de demander aux autres :  
- c'est qui ce garçon qui mange seul ? Demanda Stiles  
- hein... quoi ? Demanda le capitaine  
- le gars là-bas ! répéta-il en montrant Scott ; pourquoi il est seul ? Demanda Stiles  
- Mccall ? Demanda Jackson à Stiles  
- oui.  
- Il n'a pas d'ami ! Répondit simplement Jackson.  
- Il n'a pas d'ami... Répéta Stiles  
- et ouais c'est bête mais c'est comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre ! Se moqua Jackson.  
Le repas terminé, Stiles ne pensa qu'à Scott qui de son côté avait l'aire de l'éviter le plus possible, dès que Stiles s'approchait il fuyait...  
- « faut dire aussi, il n'a pas dû apprécier que je le plante comme je l'ai fait ! »

Se dit Stile; « j'aurais surement réagi de la même façon, mais il faut absolument que je m'excuse ! »  
Les cours étaient terminés, mais Stiles mettait et récupérait des cours de son casier... quand soudain une voix le fit sursauté :  
- tien mais ce ne serrait pas Steve ?! Dit l'autre d'une aire méchant c'est Stile !

- Mon prénom c'est Stiles ! Rectifia-t-il ( pas tout à fait enfaite...)

- Peu importe ! S'emporta l'autre en attrapant le t short de ce dernier et le soulevait de terre...  
- eh ! qu'est que tu fait ?! demanda Stile paniqué; je vais t'apprendre à t'incruster ! Fit l'autre

- m'incruster mais... mais pas du tout je suis juste ami avec Danny... se défendit Stiles

- tu ferais mieux de ne plus venir à notre table ! Menaça l'autre en le jetant au sol, les larmes avaient commencé à monter pour Stiles mais fit tout pour que l'autre ne les vois pas, ce qui fit rater car il les vit...

- c'est ça pleure petit bébé ! Se moqua l'autre; tu vas faire quoi ? Rentré chez toi et tout dire à maman ! Se moqua l'autre de plus belle, avant de partir en rigolant.  
Stiles senti qu'il se passa quelque chose en lui... il sentit son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite trop vite... des frissons, ses mains tremblaient, il commençait à étouffer. à suffoquer puis il fut pris de vertige, il voyait trouble, mais vu une personne qui s'approchait de lui en courant, arrivé à côté de lui la personne s'exprima :  
- stiles ?! Stiles tu m'entends c'est Scott ! Réponds-moi ! Supplia Scott  
- S... Scott... furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer...

à suivre...

* * *

merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire

_bye TomiMact _


	7. chapitre 7 : explication

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

chapitre 7 : explication

Stiles se réveilla dans un lit, et ce n'était pas le sien, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour pour découvrir une salle toute blanche ou plutôt une chambre...

- Une chambre d'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un coup.  
- on se calme, reste couché ! Dit une infirmière d'une voix douce.  
- mais qu'est que je fais là ?! Demanda Stiles paniqué.  
- tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama une voix.  
- papa... mais pourquoi je suis là ?  
- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? S'inquiéta le shérif.  
- de quoi je devrai me rappeler ? Demanda son fils la tête penchée sur le côté comme les chiens lorsqu'ils ne comprennent pas...  
- Tu as eu une crise de panique … lui répondit son père.  
- hein ? Une crise de panique ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Stiles.  
- aussi appelée crise d'angoisse aiguë c'est une période de peur et d'inconfort intenses, survenant typiquement de façon brutale et durant quelques minutes à plusieurs heures... lui expliqua l'infirmière; y a-t-il eu un choc au quelque chose dans votre vie pour avoir déclenché cette crise ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le père de Stiles  
- oui, il a perdu sa mère il y a un an... mais il a l'air de souffrir encore, et moi aussi... répondit tristement son père  
- j...je...suis désolé... lui dit la femme ne trouvant rien à dire de plus

dans le couloir, un jeune écoutait à la porte... ce jeune était Scott McCall  
- merde je comprends mieux maintenant !

Flash-back

_bon je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi ma mère va s'inquiéter... j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda Scott mais Stiles avait pris son vélo et il était parti; bizarre ce Stiles..._

fin du Flash-back

- « c'est lorsque j'ai dit le mot « mère » que sa à dérailler ! » se dit Scott.  
La porte s'ouvrit et il tomba sous le regard des trois autres, l'infirmière, qui elle avait les mains sur les hanches demanda au jeune:  
- je peux savoir ce que tu fis là, Scott ?  
- euh... désolé, m'an... Répondit son fils  
- c'est ton fils, Mélissa ? Demanda le shérif  
- et oui c'est mon fils, John il se nomme Scott...  
- Mélissa ?! John ?! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons complètement perdus  
- Ah, oui désolé stiles... je t'explique : avant je n'habitais pas New York mais à Beacon Hill et j'étais dans la même classe que Mélissa... commença le shérif à expliquer

- donc Stiles que je connais ton père depuis longtemps... finit -elle  
- lorsqu'ils m'ont proposé de faire le shérif dans cette ville je me suis dit que c'était une bonne chose pour nous deux, pour tout recommencer à zéro...  
- ah... ok ! Mais par contre pourquoi il est là lui ! Demanda Stile en montrant Scott  
- c'est lui qui t'a trouvé ! Lui répondit son père  
- ah ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il à Scott  
- o... oui... et je suis... commença Scott mais fit arrêter par:  
- Merci, Scott... Merci beaucoup, Scott ! Lui dit Stiles avec un grand sourire

Stiles finit par se rendormir  
- « je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser ! » se dit Scott « je le ferais demain »

Arrivé chez eux le shérif questionna son fils :  
- que s'est-il passer au collège ?  
- Euh... je ne sais plus... répondit Stiles la tête basse  
- commença ça ? Demanda gentiment son père  
- J'ai un trou de mémoire, la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est que je prenais et mettais des affaires dans mon casier mais après plus rien... lui dit Stiles tristement  
- ce n'est pas grave tout finira par s'arranger ! Le rassura son père avec un sourire.

- « quoi qu'il en soit je dois toujours m'expliquer avec Scott pour mon comportement ! » ce dit Stiles sur son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars...

* * *

Son réveil sonna, il tapa dessus pour l'éteindre, et il fit son train-train quotidien : douche, habillage et déjeuné... son père était déjà parti, il décida d'aller au collège en vélo...  
il arriva assez tôt devant l'établissement, la chance lui souri pour une fois : Scott était à peine arrivé en traine d'attacher son vélo...  
- salut Scott ! S'exclama Stiles derrière lui ce qui fit sursauter Scott qui se retourna  
- ah ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Accusa Scott  
- Désolé je ne savais pas que je faisais peur ! Dit-il avec un air faussement triste.  
- ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... essaya de se rattraper le jeune McCall  
- Ah ! Mais je rigole ! S'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire  
- ah ? Bon d'accord, je voulais m'excuser pour hier...  
- pourquoi ? Le coupa Stiles; c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser !  
- Non, moi c'est pour t'avoir évité toute la journée d'hier ! Lui dit Scott  
- et moi pour t'avoir planté l'autre soir... continua Stiles  
- je vais te donner mes raisons … de pourquoi j'ai fait ça... reprit Scott  
- et moi je t'expliquerai après... mais vas-y continu... l'encouragea Stiles  
- la raison … enfaite c'est que... lorsque j'étais en 6ème j'ai eu un « ami » qui se barrait sans rien dire la plupart du temps et lorsque je l'invitais chez moi il refusait toujours de venir en trouvant une excuse à chaque fois, un jour, j'ai l'est surpris en pleine discussion avec des élève qui ne m'aimait pas, et c'est là que j'ai découvert qui se foutais de ma gueule... Raconta Scott dont les larmes commençaient à couler

- si tu ne veux pas me raconter ne le fait pas... dit Stiles  
- non, c'est bon... lui dit Scott en essuyant ses larmes; je vais continuer à te raconter... et c'est pour ça que depuis j'ai évité d'essayer de me faire des amis, mais lorsque j'ai fait tomber mon inhalateur, tu la ramassais et je me suis dit que peut-être... enfin voilà... fini Scott mal à laise; et toi c'était pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles  
- donc... bah … enfaite... commença Stiles mais il fit couper par la sonnerie du début des cours; on en reparlera ce midi, tu veux bien ?  
- Ouais... ok...

- salut, Stiles ! Salua une voix derrière ce dernier, pendant que Scott rentrait en classe  
- ah ! Salut Danny ! Salua à son tour Stiles; je pense ne pas manger avec vous ce midi... dit-il en rentrant dans la classe  
- pourquoi ? Demanda Danny derrière lui  
- faut que je parle à quelqu'un... lui répondit Stiles  
- ah . Ok... dit Danny avant de s'assoir.

Les cours passèrent lentement, très lentement... mais midi arriva quand même...

au self, Scott et Stiles on remplit leurs plateaux et cherche une table où s'assoir:  
- Tiens, on va se mettre là ! Dit Stiles en montrant une table libre  
- euh... ouais, ok. Acquiesça Scott en le suivant vers la table une fois assise, Stiles un peu mal à laise se lança pour expliquer son comportement de l'autre jour:  
- donc l'autre fois avec l'inhalateur... je voulais moi aussi avoir un ami... commença Stiles  
- et Danny ? Ce n'est pas ton ami . Demanda étonné Scott  
- oui et non... il est sympa mais ses amis un peu moins... vus comment j'ai été accueilli l'autre midi ! Lui répondit Stiles; et donc je disais...  
- mais, je suis désolé mais je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu es parti ce jour-là... le coupa Scott  
- comment ? Demanda Stiles  
- bah... euh... commença le brun mal à laise  
- bien sur ! C'est à l'hôpital ! Tu as dû entendre mon père le dire, ce qui de plus avait pu déclencher ma crise de panique...  
- oui... avoua-t-il mais pour la crise que tu as eue, tu sais comment elle s'est déclenché ?  
- Non j'ai un trou de mémoire mais j'espère que je me souviendrai... souffla-t-il en regardant la table où Danny et l'équipe étaient à table, il eut un frisson dans le dos lorsque l'un des élèves qui étaient assis le regarda avec méchanceté  
- « il n'a pas l'air commode celui-là ! » se dit Stiles en retournant sa tête vers son assiette

celui qui le regardait était d'ailleurs celui même qui l'avait agressé Stiles la veille, ce que Stiles ne savait pas... ou plutôt qu'il avait oublié.

à suivre...

* * *

merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire

bye TomiMact


	8. chapitre 8:moi Ami avec toi Pourquoi pas

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

* * *

pour l'instant je pense faire entre 13 et 20 chapitres environ.

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

chapitre 8 : moi ? Ami avec toi ? Pourquoi pas...

Les jours passèrent très vite, vendredi était déjà arrivé... Scott et Stiles étaient de plus en plus proche...  
Après avoir avalé son déjeuné Stiles était prêt pour parti pour le collège, mais son père ( qui commençait un peu plus tard) lui demanda :  
- tu pars déjà ?  
- Ouais comme tous les matins, je vais plutôt comme ça j'ai plus de temps pour parler avec Scott !  
- Tu vois je te l'avais dit !  
- De quoi ? Demanda Stiles mais...; ah oui ! Pour ça ! C'est possible je ne sais pas... avoua Stiles; je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps...  
- oui c'est vrai, mais tu verras... le rassura son père  
- tu as surement raison, en plus c'est lui qui m'a trouvé lors de ma crise de panique... acquiesça Stiles  
- tu ne te souviens toujours pas . Demanda son père  
- non... Répondit son fils ; bon j'y vais ! Finit-il en partant.

Il sortit son vélo du garage et partit vers son collège  
- « il fait de plus en plus froid ! Je crois que bientôt faudra que je trouve un moyen plus chaud pour aller au collège ! » se dit-il en frissonnant un peu, il arriva devant le collège au « parking » à vélos pour attaché son vélo, Scott n'était pas encore arrivé...  
- eh ! Salut Stiles ! Salua une voix derrière lui...  
- tien salut, Scott ! Ça va ? Demanda Stiles en se retournant et en lui faisant un grand sourire  
- ouais ça va ! Répondit ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres; Et toi ?  
- Moi aussi ça va ! Répondit Stiles  
- je voulais savoir... si... enfin... tenta Scott  
- oui continu... Encouragea Stiles  
- si tu voulais passer le weekend chez moi ? Demanda Scott la peur au ventre  
- ouais pourquoi pas ! Mais il faudra que je demande à mon père et toi à ta mère !  
- Déjà fait ! Souri Scott.

La sonnerie du début des cours retenti  
- on a quoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles  
- Chimie... je crois... lui répondit Scott  
- oh non ! Mr Harris me déteste ! Se plaignit Stiles  
- t'inquiet t'est pas le seul : ce prof n'aime personne... le rassura Scott qui marchait en direction de la classe suivie de Stiles  
- le seul qu'il doit aimer, c'est lui-même ! Souffla Stiles à Scott en rentrant en cours  
- Ha ! T'a surement raison ! Répondit Scott avec un petit sourire  
- Silence ! À vos places ! S'exclama le prof, sur ces mots Scott et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place suivie de Stiles qui s'assit juste à côté de lui...

Stiles avait changé de place quelques jours plus tôt... ou plutôt obliger à changer de place, car Jackson avait piqué sa place mais il n'avait rien dit, Danny n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de Jackson, mais Stiles lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave, et la seule place libre était à côté de Scott ce qui ne dérangeait pas Stiles, Scott parut content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. C'est à partir de ce moment que l'on peut dire que leur amitié a vraiment commencé... qui se renforçait de plus en plus chaque jour et ça ne faisait que commencer... Bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vraiment compris, et surtout aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le mot « ami » pour désigner l'autre, les deux jeunes avaient peur de la réaction de l'autre...

Scott repensait à sa proposition qu'il avait faite à Stiles: venir chez lui ce weekend, il avait eu peur de sa réaction et si oui ou non il accepterait de venir, la réponse de Stiles avait été directe et cela l'avait rendu plus que content...  
Le midi était arrivé, Stiles et Scott discutaient tranquillement à une table dans le self :  
- tu vas voir ma mère est très sympa ! Lui dit Scott  
- euh... oui mais je l'ai déjà vue ta mère à l'hôpital  
- ah ! Oui c'est vrai... il repensa à la mère de Stiles ; « merde ! » ce dit t-il ; euh... désolé... s'excusa Scott  
- ce n'est pas grave... lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire forcer aux lèvres  
- j'ai un chien aussi ! Lui dit Scott pour changer de discussion  
- ah ? il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Stiles curieux, il n'avait jamais eu de chien...  
- il s'appelle Dex, c'est un berger allemand de 13 ans !  
- Eh bah ! Il le même âge que toi et moi ! S'exclama Stiles  
- et toi, tu as des animaux ?  
- Non, j'ai eu un poisson rouge, Bubule... mais c'est tout. Lui répond Stiles  
- Bubule !? Ce n'est pas très rechercher ! Se moqua Scott  
- ouais c'est vrai... mais je n'avais que 5 ans aussi, alors bon à cet âge-là. se défendit Stiles; mais toi, ton chien ce n'est pas toi qui lui a donné ce nom !  
- Cela aurait été dur étant donné que je n'avais même pas un an !  
Stiles et Scott avaient continué de parler de tout et de rien au self...

Quelques heurs plus tard les cours finissent  
Stiles et Scott était à côté de leur vélo:  
- en arrivant chez moi je t'enverrais un message pour te dire la réponse de mon père ! Dit Stiles à Scott ( il s'était échangé leurs numéros de portable la veille)  
- ouais ok ! Répondit ce dernier en montant sur son vélo; bon...bah...peut-être à tout à l'heure ! Fini t-il avant de partir  
- ouais... et lui aussi se mit en route

Stiles arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, il vit la voiture de service de son père garer devant le garage... « j'ai de la chance, on dirait ! » se dit-il  
- salut papa ! Lança joyeusement Stiles en rentrant dans le salon où son père était installé avec un bouquin  
- salut gamin ! Lui répondit le shérif en fermant son livre; tu à l'air de bonne humeur ! Lui lança son père  
- je voulais de demandé quelque chose …  
- et c'est quoi ?

- Je pourrais passer le weekend chez Scott . S'il te plaît ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux suppliant  
- tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ses yeux de cocker ! Répondit son père avec un petit sourire  
- alors ?  
- Bien sur que tu peux !  
- Merci papa ! S'écria Stiles en se précipitant dans les bras de son père.  
- Ah ah ! Tu crois que tu encore l'âge de faire ça ! Rigola son père ; aller va donc préparer tes affaires !  
- Ouais j'y vas ! S'exclama-t-il en montant les marches à toute vitesse; mais avant... il écrivit un court message à Scott « c'est bon ! » et se mit à préparer ses affaires...

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Scott... son portable se mit à vibrer « tien un message de Stiles ! » pensa-t-il, sur le message en question deux mots seulement étaient inscrits : « c'est bon »  
- cool ! S'exclama le jeune; c'est bon maman, il peut venir ! S'écria Scott.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant chez Scott

- bon weekend chez ton ami ! Dit le shérif à son fils

- oui mon... ami... souffla Stiles en sortant de la voiture il alla frapper à la porte  
- Scott ! C'est Stiles, il est arrivé ! Appela la mère de ce dernier

- ok m'an j'y vais ! Il ouvrit la porte...  
- Hey ! Lui lança Stiles

- hey ! Répondit Scott

- « il faut que je lui demande ! » pensèrent les deux jeunes en même temps

- on est ami ? Lancèrent les deux jeunes en même temps -

- bien sûr ! Répondirent de nouveau en même temps.  
Ils se serrèrent la main... mais cette fois cette pogné de mains annonça une amitié...sans secret...  
- tu peux rentrer... mon ami... lança Scott à Stiles avec un grand sourire...

à suivre...

* * *

merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire

je voudrais écrire une autre fic après celle-là voici le résumé :

Vous avez dit loup-garou ? Non vampire...

Stiles (humain) et Scott (loup-garou) se retrouve dans un univers où les vampires sont à Beacon Hills. l'autre Stile est un vampire et l'autre Scott est un humain... après la saison 1

* * *

bye TomiMact


	9. chapitre 9 : weekend chez Scott

Quand Scott rencontre Stiles...

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

chapitre 9 : weekend chez Scott...

_- tu peux rentrer... mon ami... lança Scott à Stiles avec un grand sourire..._

_Stiles rentra sous le regard de son père qui l'observait avec un sourire, puis il partit .  
- bonsoir Madame McCall ! Lança-t-il à la mère de son ami avec un sourire  
- bonsoir a toi aussi, Stiles. Lui dit cette dernière en répondant à son sourire; mais tu peux m'appeler Mélissa.  
- Ah ? Bon...  
- tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? Demanda Scott à Stiles  
- euh... pourquoi pas ! Répondit son ami.  
Ils montèrent les marches suivirent de Dex qui était curieux et intéresser pas ce nouvel arrivant _

_- c'est Dex c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles  
- de quoi ? Ah oui c'est lui, c'est Dex ! Répondit Scott qui venait juste de voir son chien derrière eux  
- il est gentil ? Demanda Stiles un peu inquiet  
- oui très, mais il est vieux, alors il ne faut pas trop l'embêter ! C'est comme un frère pour moi je l'ai toujours connu...  
- oh, je vois...  
- bon tu veux faire quoi ? Le questionna Scott  
- bah sais pas... mais si tu veux j'ai amené ma console ! Répondit Stiles un grand sourire illuminant son visage _

_- cool ! S'exclama Scott ils jouèrent jusqu'au moment où la mère de Scott les appela  
- les garçons venez manger !  
- On arrive ! Crièrent les deux concernés.  
- Ça sent bon ! S'exclama Stiles  
- merci pour le compliment Stiles ! Répondit la mère de son ami  
- miam ! Ajouta Scott  
- Scott … dit sa mère  
- oui ? Répondit ce dernier  
- arrête de saliver, tu baves ! Lui répondit sa mère  
- oups... eh eh !désoler ! S'excusa-t-il bien qu'il n'ait pas l'aire très sérieux  
- Ha ! Tu as l'air fin, tien ! Rigola Stiles, Scott lui tira la langue  
- c'est très mature ça, Scott ! Ironisa sa mère  
- Binf koif ? Demanda Scott la bouche pleine... ( ça me rappelle quelqu'un...)  
- Ah ! ah...non…ah...tu...vas...me...tué...toi...ah ! S'exclama Stiles qui était complètement écroulé ( faut le comprendre d'habitude c'est lui qui parle la bouche pleine et c'est son père qui « râle » alors c'est sur que pour lui cette scène est comique) _

_- euh... ça va, Stiles ? Demanda Madame McCall inquiète  
- oui...oui...ça...va...ce n'est rien... rassura-t-il; ah ah ah ! Et Il repartit dans son hilarité  
- je ne comprendrais jamais les enfants de 13 ans ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel _

_ils finirent de manger dans hilarité la plus totale, même Mélissa s'était mise à rire, Stiles avait raconté que lui aussi parlé la bouche pleine chez lui et que son père n'aimait pas trop ce qui fit rire la mère de son ami, Scott qui c'était absenter quelques minutes se posa la question: pourquoi ça mère aussi c'était mise à rire ! Stiles lui a répondu qu'il le lui dirait plus tard...  
22hs du soir ils regardaient la télé quand la mère de Scott arriva dans le salon:  
- bon aller vous couchez, il est tard !  
- Mais m'an...! tenta Scott  
- pas de mais, aller hop, ouste au lit ! Dit-elle sur un ton de non réplique  
- bonne nuit Mad... Mélissa ! Fini Stiles en montant à l'étage à la suite de Scott _

_ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits (Stiles sur un matelas installer à côté du lit de Scott) mais ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à très tard...  
Le lendemain, samedi, au petit déjeuner Scott racontait des années doctes sur lui:  
- ...mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il faisait ça ! Répondit Scott; mais moi ça me faisait rire alors je hurlais à la lune ! Racontait Scott.  
- Pendant que ton chien aboyait les soirs de pleine lune, toi tu hurlais... ? Demanda Stiles qui commençaient à avoir un petit sourire en coin  
- ouais, j'avais 5 ans ! S'exclama l'intéresser faussement énervé  
- Ah ah ah ! En tout cas c'est plus à ton âge que tu ferais ça ! Rigola Stile  
- ça c'est sûr que je ne ferais plus ça ! Ajouta Scott avec un grand sourire; mais au fait, hier pourquoi ma mère et toi était en trainent de rire quand je suis revenu ? Demanda Scott curieux  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ça me rappelait moi ! Répondit Stiles  
- comment ça ?  
- De parler la bouche pleine... moi aussi je le fais, d'ailleurs ça le don de faire râler mon père...  
- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Ah ah !  
- Ah ah !  
Les deux amis étaient partis dans un fou rire que seul eux pouvait comprendre, et lorsque la mère de Scott arriva dans la cuisine et vu les deux garçons rirent à gorge déployer, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:  
- vous aller bien, les garçons ?  
Ils arrêtèrent de rire pour la regardaient et reprirent leur fou rire...  
- « on dirait des jumeaux... ils se sont bien trouver ces deux-là en tout cas ! » ce dit la mère de Scott.  
La matinée se termina, ils partirent faire du vélo dans le quartier une bonne parti de l'après-midi..._

_17h30 il était rentré chez Scott, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison Scott eut un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Scott... Dex va mal... _

_à suivre..._

* * *

_ merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire _

_ bye TomiMact _


End file.
